William Schuester
William "Will" Schuester es un personaje ficticio de Glee. Es el director de New Directions, el Glee Club del colegio William McKinley High School. Además, era profesor de español, pero renunció a su cargo en el episodio . Biografía Will es el director del Glee Club del colegio, y fue profesor de español en el mismo. Estuvo casado durante un largo tiempo con Terri del Monaco, quien fue su novia desde la secundaria y de la que se divorció oficialmente en Funk. Actualmente está comprometido con Emma Pillsbury. Will estaba en el Glee Club cuando era estudiante de secundario en el McKinley High, pero renunció para unirse a una banda de chicos. Luego de que la banda se disolvió, obtuvo un título terciario en contabilidad, pero terminó dando clases de idioma español. Su dirección es 20 Apple Blossom Lane, Lima OH 45802 (esto se revela en el episodio Mattress). thumb|left|174px Primera Temporada Will es presentado en el episodio como el dulce y bien parecido profesor de español del William McKinley High School. Un día, cuando iba de camino a su salón para dar clases, se detiene un minuto antes para observar el expositor de trofeos del colegio, en particular, una placa de honor dedicada a la antigua directora del Glee Club, Lillian Adler. Recordando cómo se divertia cuando era joven como miembro del Glee Club, decide pedir el puesto de director del Club de Coro, luego de que se revela que el director anterior, Sandy Ryerson, es despedido por tocar inapropiadamente a un estudiante. A pesar de que el Director Figgins no muestra ningún interés en seguir con el Club de Coro, y Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora del Grupo de Animadoras, tampoco muestra ningún apoyo a esa idea (de hecho, todo lo contrario), Will logra obtener el cargo y abre las audiciones. Desafortunadamente, solo cinco estudiantes audicionan: el extravagante Kurt Hummel, la tímida y tartamuda Tina Cohen-Chang, el chico de la silla de ruedas Artie Abrams, la diva Mercedes Jones y la hambrienta de fama Rachel Berry. Aunque se puede ver que los chicos son altamente talentosos musicalmente, el primer ensayo resulta terrible, dejando a Will desesperanzado. Will se ve forzado a hacer un trato que dice que su grupo de coro pasará todas las instancias y llegará a competir en las Nacionales, o de lo contrario, se discontinuará el Club. Desafortunadamente, carecen de la cantidad de miembros suficientes, puesto que el mínimo requerido para participar de las competencias es de 12 miembros. Ante esto, se propone a encontrar estudiantes para incluir al coro y descubre un poderoso talento en potencia en Finn Hudson. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol muestra interés en formar parte del club, así que Will recurre al chantaje hacia Finn, poniéndo marihuana en su casillero y acusándolo de que era de él (aunque en realidad la marihuana era una "muestra gratis" de Santhumbdy), y que si no se une al Glee Club, tendrá que decirselo a su madre. Finn intenta convencer a todos que hubo un malentendido, pero finalmente cede y acepta a unirse al Club de Coro. Al mismo tiempo, la vida de Will toma un giro inesperado cuando su esposa, que ha estado buscando un hijo desde hace tiempo, le anuncia que está embarazada. Aunque se emociona muchísimo por este anuncio, Will cae en la cuenta de que con su empleo actual no puede mantener a una familia, por lo cual decide renunciar para conseguir un trabajo de contador. Cuando anuncia esta decisión a losthumb|250px|will en la segunda temporadachicos del Glee Club, se muestran sorprendidos, así como tambien le sucede a Emma Pillsbury, quien está profunda y secretamente enamorada de Will. Ella le da algunos consejos honestos a Will para que recapacite y lo vuelva a pensar antes de irse del colegio. Luego de hablar con Emma, Will oye a los chicos cantando "Don't Stop Believin'", habiéndose organizado ellos mismos, y al ver que son realmente buenos, decide quedarse. En el episodio , Will quiere que los chicos canten "Le Freak", pero ellos se niegan a hacer una canción tan anticuada. A pesar de que su economía está muy ajustada, Terri presiona a su marido para que adquieran una nueva casa, más grande, para ella y el bebé. Sin embargo, se revela que Terri no está realmente embarazada, sino que está pasando por un embarazo psicológico. En lugar de admitirlo y contarle la verdad a Will, Terri continúa con la mentira de que está embarazada, mientras que intenta mantener relaciones sexuales con Will tan seguido como le es posible para quedar realmente embarazada, sin éxito. Cuando Terri descubre que la animadora Quinn Fabray está embarazada, ella la convence de que le de a su bebé en adopción cuando nazca, aunque se niega a apoyarla económicamente para cuidarse durante el embarazo, y ambas piden que Will no se entere. "]] Mientras tanto, los chicos del Glee Club sufren peligros constantes, primero por parte de Sue, quien intenta en repetidas ocasiones destruir el Club de Coro. Ella intenta poner espías dentro del grupo, e incluso llega a convertirse en co-directora en el episodio . Al final, sin embargo, Sue y Will llegan a un acuerdo, y Sue deja de intentar destruir al Glee Club, aunque sigue viendo a Will como su enemigo. Desafortunadamente, se revela mas tarde que Sue no ha respetado este acuerdo, ya que en las Seccionales, le dió la lista de canciones que haría New Directions a los coros rivales, y estos hicieron sus canciones, obligando a los chicos de New Directions a presentar canciones que no habian ensayado mucho. Sin embargo, el plan de Sue no funciona, ya que los chicos hacen una presentación increíble y obtienen el primer lugar en la competencia. El Director Figgins se entera de esto y como consecuencia suspende a Sue por unos meses. En el episodio las cosas se ponen feas para Will cuando se entera de la verdad del "embarazo" de su esposa. Cuando buscaba un monedero suyo entre la ropa de su esposa, encuentra unos almohadones que simulan una panza de embarazada, y ahí se da cuenta que su esposa le ha estado mintiendo. Fuera de si mismo, completamente furioso, Will confronta a su esposa pidiéndole explicaciones. Terri admite que le mintió, y le dice lo hizo porque pensaba que de lo contrario él la dejaría. Herido e incapaz de poder estar en la misma casa que ella, Will se va de allí. Will se dirige al colegio, donde encuentra una pila de colchones, que habían sido entregados a los chicos del Glee Club luego de que hicieran un comercial para una empresa de colchones, y usa uno de ellos para dormir. Más tarde, sin embargo, Sue se regocija al enterarse de esto y lo usa como excusa para volver a intentar destruir el Glee Club, fundamentando que cualquier actividad comercial que realice el Club de Coro les quita su condición de amateur, y por lo tanto, quedan automáticamente descalificados de la competencia. Will no puede soportar que los chicos sufran porque él usó un colchón (ya que si los devolvían no pasaba nada, pero Will sacó uno de su envoltorio, y ese ya no se podía devolver), así que acepta la culpa y renuncia como director del Club, permitiéndole a los chicos a seguir. Will habla más tarde com Emma sobre las acciones de su esposa y aunque ella lo ve como algo muy desagradable y demente, aunque dice que no puede culpar a Terri por hacer cualquier cosa para no perder a Will, ya que, según le dice Emma, Will es mucho como para dejarlo ir. Durante las , Will regresa a su casa e inadvertidamente se encuentra con Terri. Ella le informa que está viendo a un terapeuta para solucionar sus problemas psicológicos, y Will le dice que le desea lo mejor, y que luego de que lo haya traicionado de esa forma, ya le es imposible volver a sentir por ella lo que sentía antes. Al acercarse el evento de las Seccionales, Will se sorprende cuando Emma decide hacerse cargo de los chicos y llevarlos a las Seccionales el día que se iba a casar con Ken (ella decide posponer la boda unas horas, para poder llevar a los chicos). Durante la competencia, Will recibe la noticia de que los otros coros rivales tienen la lista de canciones de New Directions, e inmediatamente se da cuenta que tenía razón sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Sue. Luego de confrontar a Sue, Will convence a Finn de que regrese al Glee Club (ya que se habia ido al enterarse que el padre del bebé de su novia no era él sino su mejor amigo) ya que necesitan un líder. Will escucha parte de la presentación de New Directions cuando Emma lo llama al celular para que escuche, y se lo ve sonriendo, muy orgulloso de sus chicos, quienes han salido al escenario de todos modos, e improvisando, ya que no podían repetir canciones. Luego de que las acciones de Sue contra el Glee Club salen a la luz, Will se regocija al escuchar que Sue será suspendida por cinco meses. Sue, inmutable, le promete a Will que se vengará por esto. Mientras tanto, Will descubre que el prometido de Emma, Ken Tanaka, dejó a Emma en el altar, ya que sabe lo que ella siente por Will y no puede competir co[[Archivo:ShelbyWill.jpg|thumbntra eso. ]]Emma, con el corazón roto por Will y avergonzada por haber usado a Ken como segundo plato, decide renunciar al colegio. Sin embargo, cuando se está yendo del colegio, Will la detiene y es en este momento que comparten su primer beso. En Will asigna la tarea de la semana que es cantar canciones que contengan en el título la palabra "hello" (hola). Conoce a Shelby Corcoran despues de saber que Rachel sale son Jesse St James, uno de los cantantes del Glee Club de Shelby. Se besa con ella hasta que le dice que aún no estaba divorciado y se detienen.[[Archivo:April-rhodes-glee.jpg|thumb|April cantando "[[Fire" con Will]] ]] En el episodio vuelve a aparecer April Rhodes, con quien canta "Fire", y duerme con ella, aunque solo comparten la cama sin que suceda nada romántico.[[Archivo:298127_1015292319537044_5021015_n.jpg|thumb ]] En , el Director Figgins pide hablar con él, ya que alguien del club hizo una Glist, y si no se descubría quien la hizo, disolveria el club. Will entonces procede a interrograra a cada uno de los miembros del coro por separado, pero ninguno confiesa. Emma se entera de que se besó con Sheby y durmió con April, por lo cual queda muy desilusionada. Gracias a esto, se gana el apodo de "facil" (Emma se lo grita en la sala de profesores frente a todos sus colegas) y todos los profesores comienzan a hablar de él. En , gracias a Rachel, descubre que muchos de los integrantes del club no se esfuerzan mucho en cantar. La tarea de la semana que asigna es cantar una canción que exprese sus sentimientos. Felicita a Finn por que la canción que canta expresa muy bien lo que siente, pero a Kurt no le fue bien, ya que Will piensa que su cancion no expresa su estilo propio. En el episodio , se reencuentra con uno de sus antiguos enemigos, Bryan Ryan. Bryan va con el club glee a decirles que sus sueños no se cumplirán jamás y ue busquen otra opción. Se revela que Will odia a Bryan, ya que en su juventud Bryan era mejor que él, siempre tenía todos los solos en el coro y se quedaba con las chicas más lindas. Sin embargo, se entera que después de la graduacion a Bryan no le fue bien y las artes no le sirvieron, y es por esa razón que ahora Bryan está resentido e intenta destruir los sueños de los chicos. Will lo invita a un bar y alli cantan "[[Piano Man|Piano Man" juntos. Más tarde, él y Bryan audicionan para el musical de Les Miserables del teatro local, y ambos para el mismo papel. Ambos cantan "]]Dream On", tratando de superarse uno al otro. Al final obtiene el papel Will, lo que provoca que Bryan se enoje y les quite los regalos que le habia traido al club. Despues de saber que disolverá el club, le dice que recuerde como era la secundaria. Entonces Will le dice que si disuelve el club creara 13 agujeros negros, donde podrían haber existido estrellas. Para que lo perdone, renuncia al papel que ganó y se lo da Bryan. En está hablando con Figgins y Tina sobre la aparencia gótica de la chica, ya que el Directo[[Archivo:31430_399700542043_55482772043_4063307_8228078_n.jpg|thumb|Will y Tina con Figginsr le tiene fobia a los vampiros. Teniendo en cuenta esto, la tarea que asigna Will es cantar una cancion de Lady GaGa vestidos como ella. Sin embargo, Finn le dice que siempre hacen lo que las chicas quieren, por lo cual les propone cantar una cancion de Kiss. Más tarde se enteran que la madre biológica de Rachel es Shelby Corcoran, la mujer con la que se besó. Todos, incluido él, piensan que Rachel se irá a ]]Vocal Adrenaline con su madre, sin embargo, esto no es asi. En el episodio , Jesse se sale del club y Rachel llorando le cuenta como cayó en la tramp[[Archivo:Sue_y_Will.jpg|thumba de Jesse, lo que le da una idea a Will de como vencer a Sue. Will le canta a Sue y le pide una cita. El dia de la cita la deja plantada, haciendo que Sue caiga en depresión y eso pone tristes y confundidas a las ]]Cheerios. Will se da cuenta que le hizo mal a Sue y le pide disculpas, pero Sue solo lo perdonará si la besa, o si le deja poner su trofeo de Cheerios en la sala de música. Will se decide por la primera, pero Sue cambia de idea y dice que prefiere poner su trofeo en la sala de música. En se producen las Regionales. Los chicos de New Directions se reúnen a comer pizza en la casa de Will para elegir las canciones, pero terminan todos muy deprimidos porque caen en la cuenta de que si[[Archivo:405687_10150594396692044_55482772043_9001488_1728101037_n.jpg|thumb no ganan esta instancia, el coro se disolverá. El dia de la competencia interpretan canciones de la banda Journey. Al terminar la presentación, a ]]Quinn se le rompe la fuente y todos van al hospital a acompañarla. Al regresar se enteran que obtuvieron el tercer lugar en la competencia, y eso significa que el club se disolverá. Cuando finalmente vuelven al colegio, los chicos deciden hacer una última presentación y cantan "To Sir, With Love", dedicándosela a Will como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos. Sin embargo, al final el club no se disuelve, ya que Sue tuvo un ataque de bondad y chantajeó a Figgins para que el coro pueda continuar un año más. En Audition Will informa a los chicos del Club que Matt se cambio de escuela y necesitan que mas miembros se unan al club y diciendo que las nacionales de este año son en Nueva York emocionando a todos y hace que el club Glee interprete la cancion del año Empire State of Mind al estilo de New Directions. Al parecer nadie le importo la actuacion de el Club a exepcion de dos chicos Sam Evans y Sunshine Corazon. Mas tarde Will se entera por medio de Mike y Tina que Rachel mando a Sunshine a una casa de adictos por lo que el se molesta y hace que Sunshine actue para el club. Despues de su interpretacion Will se acerca a felicitarla por formar parte del club pero Dustin Goolsby le informa que ella no pertenecera a su club sino a Vocal Adrenaline En Britney/Brittany Will quiere que los chicos canten musica ligera como Christopher Cross Kurt le informa que en Facebook estan pidiendo que el Club haga un numero de Britney Spears a lo que Will se rehusa diciendo que es un mal ejemplo y apoyado por Brittany quien revela que se siente acomplejada por ella y revela su nombre completo Brittany S. Pierce muy similar al de Britney Spears. Despues de esto el dentista Carl Howell actual novio de Emma revisa a Will en su consultorio diciendole que no interfiera en su relacion con Emma. Will se entera que Carl compra un nuevo auto y el tambien lo hace para impresionar a Emma, la sube al coche y casi cuando empieza a conducir Terri su ex-esposa lo confronta diciendo que deje de gastar sus ahorros y se los de. Will viendo como Britney ayudo a los chicos les permite hacer un numero en la asamble de la escuela con la condicion de que el participe tambien para impresionar a Emma.Interpretan Toxic pero la asamblea se sale de control y despues de esto informa al club que no se volvera a hacer otro numero de Britney. Luego mientras Rachel interpreta The Only Exception vemos a Will viendo a Emma y Carl juntos y devolviendo su auto. En Grilled Chessus Finn pide a Will hablar un momento sobre Cantar canciones cobre Jesus. Will dice que como no todos creen en Jesus como Puck y Rachel deberian cantar canciones sobre espiritualidad.Vemos a Will bailando junto al club mientras Puck interpreta su numero. Despues lo vemos en su oficina Emma llega corriendo y luego van juntos por Kurt para informarle que su padre Burt sufrio un infarto y pronto un coma, ellos acompañan a Kurt con su padre apoyandolo en lo que pueden. Will va con Figgins y Sue que esta se entera sobre la leccion de la semana y dice que no se puede promober la religion en una escuela publica. Will para darle apoyo a Kurt deja a los chicos que canten One of Us En Duets Will informa a los chicos que arrestaron a Puck y dice que es la oportunidad de presentar al nuevo miembro del club Sam Evans y la tarea de la semana los duetos y hace una competencia donde el paga una cena en Breadstix a los ganadores. Despues de ver las presentaciones de todos hacen que cada uno vote para elegir al ganador y mientras checa los votos se da cuenta de que casi todos han votado por si mismos a exepcion de Finn y Rachel que votan por Sam y Quinn y Will les da los cupones a estos. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show Emma le dice a Will que fue con Carl a Ver El show de terror de Rocky por lo que Will finje que ama ese musical y dice que el Club lo presentar por Halloween y la tarea de la semana le dice a los chicos que esta no sera una leccion si no un musical Rachel pide que sea Evita pero se descepciona. will hace que los chicos elijan su papel hace que se emocionen y le da unos papeles para pedir permiso a sus padres. Sue enfrenta a Will y se opone a que hagan el show y esta se une al musical. Will habla con Emma sobre Sue y le pide que le ayude a dirigir el show y ella accede, luego entra Mike y dice que sus padres no le permitieron actuar. El va a la oficina de Sue y dice que el musical se cancela. Will se molesta cuando Sue hace que Carl entre en el musical. Will y Emma empiezan a Cantar mientra Brittany y Santana los observan y ellas se burlan. Will y figgins discuten sobre el Musical. Carl interrumpe el ensayo y le dice a Will que no intime con Emma delante de todos los chicos del club. Becky va a la oficina de Will y le dice que el terror de Rocky es una abominacion y le enseña una cinta donde Sue esta en Sue's Corner y luego de acabar de verlo Becky le dice a Will que le de su chocolatina o lo cortara a lo que el se queda sorprendido, luego discute con Sue y le dice que va a cancelar el musical y luego se lo cuenta a Emma y le confiesa que solo lo hizo por ella y le dice que se apartara de ella para ser feliz y luego lo convence de que hagan el show para ellos ya que trabajaron muy duro. Personalidad [[Archivo:166833_1015096386522044_55482772043_6158535_1836987_n.jpg|thumb|Will y Shanon Will Schuester puede ser fácilmente descrito como el máximo "Señor Buena Gente". Dulce, compasivo, e incluso un poco ingenuo, Will siempre está tratando de dar lo mejor de sí no solo para con la gente que ama, sino también con sus amigos y alumnos. El intenta ver la parte buena de todas las personas, y quiere llevar sus bondad a otros, especialmente si esto significa descubrir un nuevo talento musical. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de la bondad que tiene, Will es extremadamente manipulador y hasta obsesivo cuando se trata de sus deseos personales. Él se presiona no solo a si mismo sino tambien a sus alumnos para que den lo mejor de sí, al punto que puede llegar a ignorar sus intereses personales y hacerlos a un lado. También suele estar dispuesto a usar métodos poco felices cuando se trata de obtener lo que quiere, como cuando chantajeó a Finn con marihuana para que se uniera al Glee Club. Will también puede ser muy paranoico, particularmente con Sue (aunque 4 de 5 veces suele tener razón). Will también puede ser un poco hipócrita en cuanto a sus creencias, como cuando le dice a Sue que debe ser justa e igual con toda la gente, pero después se muestra disgustado con Sue por no darle un trato especial a una chica discapacitada. También permite que su 'culpa liberal' sea injustamente manipulada por otros porque aunque quiere hacer que todos sean felices, no quiere herir los sentimientos de nadie, y otros toman ventaja de esto. Sus alumnas tienden a enamorarse de el y expresar su amor con regalo. Como dijo Will una vez "siempre comienza con un regalo original". ]] Relaciones 'Terri Schuester' Will y Terri comenzaron a salir cuando estaban en la secundaria, es más, Terri fue la primera novia de Will, y luego de graduarse se casaron. Aunque Terri y Will han estado enamorados por años, es claro que su relación no es sana, al menos para Will. Cuando Will hace lo mejor que puede para ser amable y comprensivo, Terri es ruda, egoísta y manipuladora y no muestra ningún interés en las consecuencias que sus actos pueden causar. El ejemplo clave de esto es cuando Terri finge su embarazo. En vez de admitirle la verdad a su marido, ella esconde el hecho de que su embarazo nunca fue real, y por sus espaldas, hace un acuerdo con Quinn para adoptar su bebé. Los recuerdos de Will hacen que siga creyendo que Terri es una buena persona, sin embargo, a medida que la serie avanza, él se va dando cuenta de lo que es realmente, particularmente luego de que Terri le da drogas a los chicos del Glee Club, o cuando manipula a Rachel, que estaba enamorada de Will, para que limpie la casa. Al descubrir que Terri le ha estado mintiendo sobre el embarazo, Terri revela que se sentía infeliz al ver a Will confiado y feliz, y que temía que él la fuera a abandonar, ya que, le dice, no son las mismas personas que eran de jóvenes. Will se pone furioso y casi al borde de la violencia, y se va iracundo de la casa, con Terri rogándole detrás. La próxima vez que vemos a Terri es en el episodio Sectionals, donde le dice a Will que ha comenzado a ir a un terapeuta. El le dice que ya no la ama, y termina dejándola para irse con Emma. En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Will comienza a tramitar el divorcio, el cual finalmente se realiza en el episodio Funk. 'April Rhodes' April Rhodes era una chica de la que Will estaba enamorado en la secundaria. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella estaba saliendo con otro (aunque era 4 años mayor). Años más tarde, cuando Rachel Berry renuncia al Glee Club, Will decide traer devuelta a April como su voz femenina principal. El le ofrece la oportunidad dethumb|left|214px|Will y April cantando Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You? finalmente graduarse del secundario al hacer un crédito más en la casa de español (ella abandonó el colegio cuando solo le faltaban tres créditos). Will se sorprende al ver que April ahora es una alcohólica y que está en la quiebra, pero aun asi le ofrece esta oportunidad, y ella acepta. Ambos comienzan una coqueta amistad, y luego Will se desilusiona mucho al descubrir que April ha estado guiando a los chicos del Glee Club a vicios y malos habitos.Al final, Will intenta echar a April, pero ella lo detiene antes y admite que estuvo mal, y que ese no es el lugar en el que le corresponde estar. Ella deja a Will y le desea a él y a los chicos lo mejor. Sin embargo, April vuelve a aparecer en el episodio Home, en el cual Sue ha tomado el auditorio para las prácticas de las Cheerios, así que Will debe ir a buscar un nuevo lugar para ensayar. En su búsqueda da con April, quien se ha casado con un anciano multimillonario, quien mas tarde fallece dejándole una enorme herencia a April, y ella compra el auditorio para los chicos. 'Emma Pillsbury' Emma Pillsbury es la consejera del colegio, quien sufre de misofobia y de TOC (transtorno obsesivo-compulsivo). Ella es una de las amigas más cercanas de Will y suele recurrir a ella para pedirle consejos por sus problemas personales. Ella ha estado enamorada de él por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que él está casado. Él también siente cosas por ella, pero nunca actuó debido a su matrimonio y el supuesto hijo en camino que tiene con Terri. Emma, cansada de estar siempre detrás de Will, se compromete con el entrenador de fútbol Ken Tanaka, quien está profundamente enamorado de ella, pero ese amor no es recíproco. En el episodio Sectionals, Emma pospone unas horas su boda para poder llevar a los chicos del Glee Club a las seccionales como favor a Will. A Ken no le agrada nada esta idea y termina su relación con Emma, porque además sabe que ella está enamorada de Will y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Will llega a la boda y encuentra a Emma sola en el salón de fiesta. Ella le dice que renunciará al colegio porque siente mucha vergüenza de lo que le hizo a Ken, y porque tiene el corazón roto por Will. El intenta detenerla diciéndole que acaba de dejar a su esposa, pero ella le dice que es demasiado pronto para que estén juntos El día de su renuncia, Will se da cuenta de que no puede dejarla ir. El corre hacia su oficina pero no la encuentra, así que comienza a correr por los pasillos del colegio buscándola, hasta que la encuentra, al final de un pasillo, sosteniendo una caja con todas sus pertenencias. Will se acerca a ella, toma la caja, le pide silencio, al darse cuenta que ella estaba a punto de decir algo, y luego la besa por primera vez. Luego de esto, los dos se ven algo nerviosos pero sonríen. En el episodio Hell-O, Emma se ha quedado en el colegio y está saliendo con Will. Ambos están en su casa, donde se ponen muy íntimos, hasta que Emma lo detiene y le revela que es virgen. Will no se esperaba eso, pero le dice que no pasa nada. En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Will y Emma intentan tener relaciones sexuales, ya que Emma quería demostrar el control sobre su cuerpo. Más tarde, Will comienza a tramitar su divorcio y le dice a Emma que lo espere. En el episodio Bad Reputation, Emma se entera de que Will se estuvo besando con Shelby y que compartió la cama con April Rhodes, aunque ella piensa que tuvo relaciones con ella, debido a lo que le dice Sue. Sue le dice a Emma que debe hacerse valer y hacerle saber a Will lo que siente. Emma confronta a Will muy enojada, diciéndole que es un atorrante, y que ya no quiere estar con el. El intenta disculparse pero ella no le hace caso. En el episodio Journey, Emma le dice a Will que está saliendo con alguien y él le dice que no se rendirá hasta conquistarla. 'Shelby Corcoran' Shelby Corcoran es la directora de Vocal Adrenaline. Cuando se descubre que la voz masculina del coro de Shelby, Jesse St. James, tiene interés romántico en Rachel Berry, Will y el resto de New Directions se preocupan. Creyendo que tal vez Jesse sea un espía, Will confronta a Shelby, quien desmiente su teoría y le dice que a veces "el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere." Esta frase lleva a Shelby y Will a besarse apasionadamente en el sofá de Will. Sin embargo, Will la detiene diciendole que no puede hacerlo, por un lado por su reciente relación con Emma Pillsbury y por otro lado porque aun no se ha divorciado de Terri. Sorprendida de que aun no se ha divorciado de su ex-esposa y ya tiene una relación con otra mujer, Shelby le da unos consejos a Will sobre como el no sabe estar solo y siempre está persiguiendo el romance. Sintiendo que ni siquiera está listo para sexo casual o clases de cómo besar, ella se va, pero no sin antes decirle a Will que tiene "una linda barilla empinada". Ella le deja su número de teléfono, esperando que él la llame. Se revela que Shelby está usando a Jesse para contactar indirectamente con Rachel, que resulta ser su hija. Rachel Berry Rachel,su alumna, se enamoró de él en el episodio Ballads cuando ambos cantaron Endless Love.Ella limpió toda su casa y cocinó para él. Will estaba fastidiado y estresado por el comportamiento de la chica e intento varios métodos para hacerle entender que no estaba interesado,hasta que Emma le aconseja que la rechaze gentilmente cantandole.Will acepta y canta Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl demostrandole a Rachel que no estaba interesado románticamente en ella y que la diferencia de edad entre ambos es demasiado grande como para salir, pero Rachel malinterpreta el mensaje pensando que ella era una joven y bonita chica y eso le hacía dificil a él mantenerse cerca de ella.Más tarde Rachel se disculpa y Will le dice que encontrara algun hombre que la quiera. Suzy Pepper Suzy estuvo enamorada de el y le tiraba indirectas en clase, como cuando le preguntaba cómo se conjuga el verbo 'amar'. Ella le dió una corbata que tenia pimientos (aludiendo a su nombre) y lo llamó en medio de la noche, disgustando a su esposa. Will le dijo que no estaba interesado directamente, causándole mucha tristeza y lo que la llevó a comerse el pimiento mas picante del mundo. Ella terminó en coma y luego pasó dos años en terapia. Will se refiere a ella como una loca. Holly Holliday Holly llega como una maestra sustituta de la clase de español en el episodio The Substitute cuando Will se enfermó.Luego Kurt le pide que se haga cargo del Glee Club,pero luego de un incidente con Mercedes ella renuncia y le pide a Will que vuelva.Mas tarde durante una presentacion de Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella ambos intercambian miradas. Holly vuelve a McKinley en Sexy como profesora de educacion sexual y luego de cantar Kiss con Will ambos establecen una relación y se besan. Su ultima aparicion es en A Night Of Neglect donde ella le canta a Will Turning Tables dandole a entender que su relacion habia terminado aunque ambos quedan en una relacion amistosa. Canciones Solos: 01 lo j p.jpg|Leaving on a Jet Plane (Pilot) 02 b a m.jpg|Bust A Move (Mash-Up) 03 t s.jpg|Thong Song (Mash-Up) 04 dssctm yg.jpg|Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl (Ballad) 05 h a.jpg|Hello Again (Hell-O) 06 i i b.jpg|Ice Ice Baby (Bad Reputation) 07.jpg|Tell Me Something Good (Funk) Categoría:Solos Solos(En Dueto) 01 as.jpg|'Alone' (April Rhodes) (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Alone 02 w y r.jpg|'Endless Love' (Rachel) (Ballad)|link=Endless Love 04 dr.jpg|'Fire' (April Rhodes) (Home)|link=Fire 05 ff.jpg|'One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home' (April) (Home)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home 06 d d b.jpg|'Daydream Believer' (Bryan) (Dream On)|link=Daydream Believer 07 do.jpg|'Dream On' (Bryan) (Dream On)|link=Dream On 03 ddd.jpg|'Over The Rainbow' (Puck) (Journey)|link=Over The Rainbow [[The Substitute| Makeemlaugh1.jpg|'Make 'Em Laugh' (Mike) (The Substitute)|link=Make 'Em Laugh 02 o b o b.jpg|'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer' (Shannon) (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer 03 k.jpg|'Kiss' (Holly) (Sexy)|link=Kiss 04 dr.jpg|'Dreams' (April) (Rumours)|link=Dreams ]] Tercera Temporada: Curiosidades *A menudo lleva camisas de cuadros debajo de un chaleco con pantalones vaqueros. *Su canción favorita es Bust a Move. *Se casó con su novia de secundaria y su primera novia, Terri Del Monico. *Es ridiculizado por Sue, por su pelo rizado grueso, pero secretamente ella está celosa. *Le encanta la música de los 80. *Toca la guitarra y el ukulele. *Siempre se come una galletita en su almuerzo. *Cuando era estudiante del McKinley, estaba enamorado de April Rhodes, y se unió al Club Glee para estar más cerca de ella.Su sueño era cantar una canción con ella. *Su película favorita es "Singin' in the Rain", un musical de 1952, y siempre que la ve se siente mejor. *Quiere tener hijos. *Le tiene temor a los piojos. *Es de ascendencia alemana. *Tiene un título en contabilidad. *Tiene un armario lleno de chalecos. *No se arrepiente de su relación con Terri. *Ha estado enamorado de Emma Pillsbury por más de 3 años. *Lleva buena amistad con las mujeres con las que alguna vez tuvo una relación después de su matrimonio, y lo ayudan con sus problemas con el Glee Club, como son April, Holly y Shelby. *Sus mejores amigos son Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Beiste y Henri St. Pierre. *Fue "Maestro del Año" del William McKinley High School en el Anuario de 2008. *Tiene una colección de pornografía. (Asian F). *Ganó las nacionales con el resto del Glee Club en 1993. *Puck dijo que a veces parecía que no había escuchado la radio desde los 80s. *A excepcion de Shelby Corcoran y Emma Pillsbury , todos sus romances son mujeres rubias. *Jacob Ben Israel le dijo que su selección de canciones parecen sacadas del iPod de un travesti. *En su tercer año de secundaria, intento suicidarse porque su profesor lo descubrió haciendo trampa en un examen de matemáticas. (On My Way) *Tiene una lonchera de Superman. *Es el unico que supo que Quinn hizo la Glista Galería 011 (3).jpg 01 as.jpg 01 lo j p.jpg 02 b a m.jpg 02 o b o b.jpg 02 w y r.jpg 03 ddd.jpg 03 k.jpg 03 t s.jpg 04 dr.jpg 04 dssctm yg.jpg 05 ff.jpg 05 h a.jpg 06 d d b.jpg 06 i i b.jpg 07.jpg 07 do.jpg 08.jpg 091006Glee-21.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12 a l l c.jpg 166833 1015096386522044 55482772043 6158535 1836987 n.jpg 215GLEE -Sc23 013.jpg 256.jpg 298127 1015292319537044 5021015 n.jpg 31430 399700542043 55482772043 4063307 8228078 n.jpg 377488 10150381200447044 55482772043 8280786 1467483036 n.jpg 390322 1015047609497044 55482772043 8519246 576661499 n.jpg 405687 10150594396692044 55482772043 9001488 1728101037 n.jpg 7DC405E35FE82748C8E0AF Large.jpg April-rhodes-glee.jpg April-rhodes.jpg CasaWillTerri.jpg Dreams.jpg Dtyhu.jpg Emma&will.jpg Emma y will.jpg Glee 18-jessalyn-matthew 0992 lyf.jpg I sleep.jpg Jik.jpg Journey4.jpg Lista glee 09.jpg Makeemlaugh1.jpg Mathew-.jpg Rachel-will.jpg 011 (3).jpg 03 t s.jpg 05 h a.jpg 256.jpg 390322 1015047609497044 55482772043 8519246 576661499 n.jpg Congratulations I Love You.jpg Emma&will.jpg Emma 2.jpg Emma y will.jpg Journey4.jpg Ken y emma.jpg So You Were A Jerk To Your Fiance.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Wellandemma!-.jpg Wemma.jpg Wemma latinoamerica.jpg WillEmmaDance.png 02 b a m.jpg 03 ddd.jpg April-rhodes-glee.jpg April-rhodes.jpg Dreams.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks april will.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks cafeteria will april.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks cafeteria will april talk.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks rachel jesse skating.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks runway will april.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks runway will april skating.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks sign will april.jpg Place 1x16 rinky dinks will.jpg Tumblr lkuhv7JISy1qh4q9vo1 1304805018 cover.jpg WillAprilAlone.png 01 as.jpg 04 dr.jpg 06 d d b.jpg 06 i i b.jpg Will y holly e.jpg Will y holly h.jpg Will y holly y.jpg 215GLEE -Sc23 013.jpg 274px-Will and Holly.jpg 587px-180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg 7DC405E35FE82748C8E0AF Large.jpg Dtyhu.jpg Jik.jpg Will y holly.jpg Will y holly b.jpg Will y holly k.jpg 03 k.jpg 08.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12 a l l c.jpg 298127 1015292319537044 5021015 n.jpg 31430 399700542043 55482772043 4063307 8228078 n.jpg Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personal del William McKinley High School Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Acafellas Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Schuester Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High Categoría:Entrenadores de New Directions